What's your name, baaabby?
by Ninny-na
Summary: It had been a joke. Provided, it was a stupid joke: idiotic, downright ridiculous, but it was still a joke. Or so they said. Zexion didn't believe them. // AU AkuZeku. Oneshot. Cocky Axel and flustered Zexion.


**DNO.**

**Warnings; AkuZeku (Nodur) kissing. swearing. (only if 'bastard' is a swear.) aaanndd... yeah.**

**Enjoy~**

**-&-**

It had been a joke. Provided, it was a stupid joke: idiotic, downright _ridiculous, _but it was still a joke.

Or so they said.

Zexion didn't believe them. (Then again, he never did.) Because after all, how could _tying a sign _with the words '**Hug An Emo Kid' **around him be a JOKE?

It was _not _a joke, despite all the convincing from the other students, because a joke was something meant to be 'funny' and THIS was not funny. It was fucking _humiliating._

'_Bastards_.' Zexion mentally cursed, _'I swear when I get out of this..._' You see, Zexion had his hands tied behind his back, preventing him from throwing this stupid sign off.

For about the next five minutes, Zexion continued to plot the untimely demise of the 4 students who caused this, after finishing his plans for the first three, he was interrupted by a.... 'customer'.

"Ooh, 'Hug An Emo Kid', eh? Well, I must say, you do play the part, my short friend." A rather husky voice commented, tilting up our dear 'emo' friend's head as he did so.

Zexion's indigo eyes immediately narrowed at the remark, but his pale lips did not move, instead, his mind simply added another person to the hit list that was growing rather rapidly.

"Hmm? No response? Cat got your tongue, darling?" the man said, his lips pulling themselves into a cocky smirk. The acid green eyes that were placed above glittered in obvious amusement, while Zexion's own began to darken.

"It _must _be because you're not use to talking to someone as devilishly handsome as _moi._"

Lips so often in thin pressed line finally opened, only to let out a rather snarky comment, "_One, _I am not emo, or short. _Two, _NEVER call me 'darling', and _three, _don't get so cocky, you're not that good looking." (Even though really, he was.)

The smirk merely widened, "Oh, oh, oh? So he _does _talk! So, _baby, _if you talk, then maybe you can use those **sexy** lips of yours to tell me your name, hmmm?"

Zexion had never been flirted with so heavily in his life, so it wasn't his fault that a dark, **hideous**, blush was soon thrown across his cheeks. Or that a senseless stutter was soon staining his speech. "W-Why would I tell you my n-name?"

"Because if you do, I'll untie you."

"How do you know I'm tied up?! Or that I need your help?"

"Because _one,_" the man replied, holding up one finger as a mockery of Zexion's earlier 'display'. "You reacted rather harshly to 'emo' so I doubt you'd be willing standing here with a sign like that and _two, _if you could move your hands, I'm pretty sure you would have hit me by now."

White teeth soon bit down harshly on a pair of lips as this information was processed and, Zexion soon had to sadly admit, that the idiot had a point.

"Fine." the petite blunette hissed. "I'll tell you my name, but only if you un-tie me."

The redhead's (was it possible for someone's hair to be _that_ red and** natural**?) smirk continued to grow as he leaned down closer, their noses millimeters away and whispered. "Hmmm... Actually, I've changed my mind. Now, you have to tell me your name... AND! And, and~ _and_..." he dragged out, pointing one finger at Zexion- who was currently ready to kick the bastard, "... Give me a kiss."

And it was then that the world stopped turning.

"W-What!?"

"You heard me~" the man sang out, the grin never leaving his face. "You have to tell me your name, and give me a kiss before I untie you."

A foreign look was soon found on Zexion's face, it was one of complete and utter astonishment. 'Why would you want to **kiss** _me_?"

The response was a cocked head and a sharp change of tone. "Why _wouldn't _I? You're not too hard on the eyes, my petite friend."

"I told you not to call me short." The slighter boy muttered. All the hostility was gone, only because the shock had gotten rid of it.

A roll of the eyes was the reply, but no words were spoken. Only when a few minutes (seconds) had passed, did the fiery-haired man speak once more, "Weeellll? How 'bout it?"

A glare was issued, and more flustered speech, "S-Shut up for a second! I need to think..."

"There reaaaally isn't much to think about. Either you stand here tied up for God knows how long, _or_ you give me a kiss, and tell me your name. Got it memorized?"

Zexion swore he tasted blood, mainly due to excessive biting of his lip. "Fine!" He finally spat out.

The man chuckled; "You make it sound like I'm going to kill you." He spoke softly, but with amusement, as he leaned in. Zexion hadn't noticed him closing in, for he said, "Well, maybe you ar--."

Now you see, words are just words, but 'a kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous', in the words of Ingrid Bergman. And that's _exactly_ what happened.

Once the kiss ended a very flustered Zexion managed to stutter, but only stutter. No words managed to form, making the (older?) man grin once more.

"Glad to know I can make you speechless, _Zexion._"

Lips stopped moving, figuring out it was no use, his facial expression was now a blank stare, though the blush held on.

"I'm Axel by the way, _commit it to memory._"

 And then he was gone, crimson spikes bouncing as he walked away, his hand up in a lazy wave. If you were in front of him, you would've noticed the smug smile 'adorning' his features.

However, Zexion wasn't on the right side to see that, so he was simply left dumb founded, wondering how on earth Axel had managed to un-tie him in such short time (2 minutes: short?) and..

Wait.

_'I never told him my name...'_

**-&-**

**MY AKUZEKU IS DONEEE~ MY GOAL LIST IS ALMOST FINISHED~ I just need to finish my Seiner 14songdrabble and HayRoku... (which is going to be fuuuun.)**

**Anyways, does anyone think they can guess how Axy knew Zexy's name? Anyyonee? :)**

**Drabble for those who guess~ And if it's too easy, drabble to the first who gets it rightt~!**

**PM me ze answerr. :D**

**R&R? :D**


End file.
